


A Campista

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu não preciso de nada, obrigada. Embora eu apreciaria um pouco de companhia”





	A Campista

Mya gostava de natureza, seria meio estranho ela ter se candidatado para o trabalho de guarda florestal se esse não fosse o caso. Mas ainda assim ela achava que o jeito que Val gostava era um tanto excessivo.

Val geralmente vinha para o parque nacional com a irmã e o cunhado e mais um bando de amigos quase todo fim de semana, eles faziam as trilhas mais difíceis e discutiam técnicas e teorias de sobrevivencialismo, Mya tinha feito amizade com praticamente todos do grupo, mas Val era sem dúvida a sua favorita. Então não era peculiar Mya chegar no seu turno e ver o nome dela na lista de campistas, mas no entanto era incomum ser em um dia de semana e ela estar sozinha.  

Na sua ronda da madrugada Mya foi para a área de montar acampamento, e viu a mulher loira lá, a única dos campistas naquela área ainda acordada, sentada em frente a uma pequena fogueira, olhando para as estrelas.

Ela ficou subitamente tensa ao ouvir passos vindos na sua direção mas relaxou ao ver que era apenas Mya.

“Oi”

“Oi, você precisa de alguma coisa ?”

“Não, porque a pergunta ?”

“Você está sozinha, geralmente quem vem sozinho esquece alguma coisa, eu tenho alguns suprimentos na parte de trás do jipe”

“Eu não preciso de nada, obrigada. Embora eu apreciaria um pouco de companhia”

“Certo, eu posso ficar”

“Você tem irmãos ?” Val perguntou antes mesmo que Mya terminasse de se sentar.

“Sim, mas eu não conheço eles. Mesmo pai, mães diferentes”

“Eu entendo...eu só tenho a Dalla”

“Melhor uma que está sempre com você do que ter um monte com quem você provavelmente nunca vai conversar”

“Eu sei, eu sempre achei isso...você sabia que ela estava grávida certo ?”

“Seria meio difícil não saber, da última vez que eu a vi ela tava com a barriga enorme”

“Ela teve o bebê alguns dias atrás, houveram algumas complicações. O bebê sobreviveu, mas ela não”

“Oh, eu sinto muito Val”

“Obrigada”

“É por isso que eu vim pra cá, eu precisava ficar sozinha, pensar”

“Eu entendo...você quer que eu vá embora ?”

“Não realmente. Mas eu entendo se você tiver que ir”

“Eu posso ficar”

“Por quanto tempo ?”

“Por quanto tempo você precisar”

“Eu gostaria que você fosse para a minha tenda comigo”

Mya se sentiu grata pela única luz ser a que vinha da pequena fogueira porque ela pode sentir um leve rubor vindo para o seu rosto.

“Nós não precisamos fazer nada, apenas dormir. Eu não acho que eu vou conseguir fazer sozinha” Val continuou.

“Certo, vamos”

Mya não tem certeza se ela ou Val chegaram a dormir naquela noite, era mais deitar juntas, aproveitando o calor das cobertas e o calor corporal vindo uma da outra, durante a madrugada Val começou a chorar baixinho e Mya a abraçou, e continuou a abraçando mesmo após ela parar e as duas continuaram assim até o sol nascer. 


End file.
